


Happiness lies in children

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu married life [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, OkiKagu - Freeform, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Is he a former heartless murderer? Has he tried to kill you? Have you two fought almost to the death? Do you hate each other? As long as he is your wife's brother, he can hold your baby and you can't complain.





	Happiness lies in children

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this with in thought the anon YrFriend, who commented on my okikagu fics and pushed me out of writer's block. I don't know if you are going to see this or even recognize yourself, but this one shot is dedicated to you. The first thing I've written in three months. Thank you and enjoy! x

Sougo knew about his wife’s brother. He knew oh so well about her older brother, whom he, in fact, had fought back in the days and almost got killed by. But ever since their marriage, Kagura had never mentioned him again nor did she try to get in touch with him. At least that’s what Sougo thought.

-

“Okita-san, put the baby down before something happens,” Sougo didn’t recognize the voice coming from the door. It sounded amused and he could actually feel the smile in the person’s soft voice. It was not a female’s voice and it certainly wasn’t Hijikata or Gintoki and he was pretty sure Shinpachi’s voice didn’t sound that good.

 

The unfamiliar voice stirred him out of his thinking state and he quickly grabbed his sword to cut down the potential danger. After he finally turned around he was faced with a stranger’s yet a familiar face.

 

Long vermillion hair were braided and gently placed on its owner’s strong shoulder. The man’s eyes were bright blue and although they seemed kind, Sougo could sense something about this person was wrong. The person’s stature was tall, as much as Sougo’s and he seemed to be the same age as him as well. Sougo was sure he had seen this man somewhere before, but he couldn’t pinpoint where.

 

Sougo protectively hid his son behind him and bared his sword at the stranger, silently asking him to identify himself.

 

“Come on now, Okita-san, or shall I call you Sougo? Don’t shove this sword at me, it’s rude,’”

 

“It’s not rude until I know for sure that you are not a threat to my family,” Suddenly, the vermillion haired man was not in front of him anymore, but behind him and crouching down to see the kid. Sougo was about to swing his sword at the man when a hand stopped him by the shoulder.

 

“Sougo! What are you doing?” He turned around and his wife’s wide eyes greeted him.

 

“What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? Can’t you see this man is about to kidnap our son!?”

 

“Who ever talked about kidnapping anyone? I’m here to see my niece, stop saying nonsense,” The soft voice intervened again, shutting the couple up.

 

Sougo suddenly felt really really stupid and embarrassed.

 

Sougo once fell in a water fountain at the mall in front of lots of people, including a couple of teenagers who were filming the whole thing.

 

He felt more stupid and embarrassed than that time.

 

“You mean you, you are trying to say that this person, this man, is your...”

“Kamui, my older brother, yes. I believe you two already know each other, though,” He sheathed his sword. Of course they knew each other. Kamui had tried to kill him and vice versa.

 

It suddenly hit him.

 

Sougo unsheathed his weapon and braced it against Kagura’s brother again.

 

“We fought to the point of almost killing each other. You must hate me and I can’t say that I like you. You also fought countless of times with your own sister and father. So let me ask, what do you want with my family?” His hand was slightly shaking, making the tip of his sword shake as well and it didn’t go unnoticed. Still, his precious son was in the hands of a killer and it didn’t sit well with him.

 

“Calm down, drama queen. That’s old things, Kagura and I made up a long time ago. We’re like real siblings now. Besides, I don’t kill children who could grow up to be strong and powerful. Isn’t that right, little baby?” Kamui cooed at the small child and tickled him. _What the fuck?_

 

“I invited him here, Sougo. It’s okay, relax,” For the second time that night, Sougo nervously sheathed his sword. Sougo’s hand still ghosted over the hilt, unsure of trusting the man before him.

 

-

 

“What’s his name?” Kamui asked carefully, since the kid had fallen asleep in his arms.

 

The three of them were now sat at the dinner table, conversing about their current life. Sougo didn’t talk much, which didn’t bother Kamui all that much. He didn’t appreciate the man’s attitude; he’d only been rude to him since his arrival.  “Okita Souichirou. The name was Gin-chan’s idea, he is a year old,”

 

“Gintoki huh? I’ll have to meet this man again. He offered me quite a fight,” Kamui looked back into his memories about the silver haired man. What a strong guy. “I like the name. Do you plan on having other children?” Kagura blushed slightly, grabbing her husband’s hand.

 

“That’s actually why I had you come here. I have something to announce to you,” Despite his efforts, Kamui grew nervous and decided to put the child in his bed before coming back at the table. “Kamui, I am pregnant. If it’s a girl I-“The words wouldn’t come out and got stuck in her throat. Fortunately for her, Sougo took the lead and continued where she couldn’t.

 

“If our child is a girl, we plan on naming her Kouka. Like your late mother,” Kagura’s eyes were filled with tears, which slowly cascaded down her cheeks, showing her utter happiness.

 

Kamui was really happy for them and beyond grateful for the choice of name. It was a great honor to their mother and he felt like crying too. Still, no way in hell _the_ Kamui would show such emotions ever again, especially not to Sougo. “Wow. That’s wonderful, I am so happy for you Kagura,”

 

 

Kagura wished for a hug, but her brother wasn’t the type to hug. He pat her head gently, shuffling her hair. He offered her a wide smile and with a last goodbye, turned around to leave the house.

 

Kagura grabbed his arm before he could cross the door frame. “Promise me you will come back,” She was looking at the ground and her voice was pleading. “Please,”

 

How could he ever refuse his kid sister?

 

“Of course I will, dumbass,” He smiled a last time before walking out.

 

On his way home, Kamui couldn’t help but think about how lucky Kagura was to have reached happiness. But the thing that actually brought him with a single tear in his eye, was the thought of a new, rekindled family of his own.

 

-

 

“Yeah, he ain’t all that bad,”

 

“Sougo!” She slapped his shoulder, giving him angry eyes. “He is doing his best. I need him and he needs me, we’re family. Stop whining,”

 

“At one condition. Our third child will be named Mitsuba, regardless of gender,”

 

Kagura smiled sadly and kissed her husband’s lips softly.

 

“I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Sougo and Kagura named their children with in thought their deceased loved ones. I love. Thank you for reading!


End file.
